Spamano: Starting HighSchool
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: Everybody hates starting school eventually. Messing up on the first day, yeah horrible. But when you think you're all good. Someone always lurks to take that special thing away from you. It's going to be a quick chapter story of a school story for Romano and Spain. I hope you enjoy it and yep it's going to be a romance. As chapters goes rating vary.
1. To Begin

It was just one day, and yes once and a while. Everybody dreads this day. All the new people, the teachers, the introductions, adapting to different levels. But it's a 'necessity' in life, but still! It was the first day back to school and more specific, High School. More or less Junior High. This was Lovino's first day back at school, his brother was psyched about it. But Veneziano was always happy about this.

The day pretty much started, they got dressed and headed out for the day that would decide the rest of their school year...

Romano stood in front of class, his heart pounding inside his chest. He tried to play it of as another boring school year. But he kept fidgeting, his body was some what tensed and he tried to find the right words to say in his mind. He would have to introduce himself to his first class. The only person he was trying to focus on was his brother, who seemed to waved and look at him, Like an idiot.

But his eyes seemed to focus on this Spanish male sitting their, smiling, his posture was straight up in the seat, looking presentable. His younger brother the opposite, his head was on the desk, half asleep.

"My name is L-Romano Vargas." He studdered, in his mind he thought. 'Oh great, I just fucking messed up! Even worse I fucking said my nickname!' he metally slapped himself. He quickly walked away before the teacher could ask anymore questions.

It was already time for lunch and Lovino sat alone. He already shooed away his younger brother and his already made friends. That's when the Spanish male from his first period came over smiling at him, kindly. Right behing him was his brother, who was still barely awake. "Hi, Romano! May we sit here?"

The Roman looked up at him as if he was ready to kill. Even though that's probably what he wasn't feeling right a that moment. "C'mon brother, he looks like he not in the mood." Lovino opened his mouth. "You can do whatever." He corrected, then quickly looking down at his food. Stabbing it with a fork.

"See, Vic. You just have to be nice. by the way this is my brother Victor and mine is Antonio. Just in case you forgot." He said in, not meaning anything by it.

"Yeah, I remember. Your brother had to be carried out of first of period just to get him to his next class." Romano chuckled, making the Portuguese male blush. Antonio and Victor sat down and started talking to one another.

...

"It's funny actually, don't you and me have all five classes out of the eight together?" Antonio asked, eating the tomato in excitment. Portugal had fell asleep again at their seemly boring conversation. "Yeah, but I hate Physical class. I swear that fucking coach has something against me!"

Antonio laughed in amusment, "Are you sure that he's not mad at you because you cursed him out for calling you out in baseball?" Romano just chuckled and pointed. "Well he deserved in anyway."

That's when Gilbert and Francis walked over and leaned on Antonio's shoulders. "Hey, Toni, What are you doing?" Gilbert asked taking some of the Spaniard's fries. "Oh, just talking to my friend, Romano."

"So this is the 'Romano' that Veneziano was talking about." France pointed at the energetic boy whos was messing with a German and a Japanese men. "Feli!" Lovino growled at himself and looked down at his plate. "Yeah, I'm him..."

They both nodded and then looked at Antonio. "So are you going to the house party?" Gilbert teased, poking Antonio's sides. "Or are you going to stay at home and watch your brother." They both looked over at Francis as he pulled softly at Victor's hair.

"No, he's old enough. I'm planning on going." Gilbert then looked at Lovino. "What about him?"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked looking a Gilbert in confusion. "Ask Lovino to the party." Antonio chuckled nervously, "I'm not sure if-..."

"Hey Lovino, Antonio askes if you want to go with him to the house party?!" - And before Antonio could stop him. Gilbert annonced to the Italian, weirding him out a bit. "Uh... Sure why not." He agreed still confused.

"Then it's a date Antonio!" Gilbert grinned, shaking him a bit.


	2. Confrontation

Lovino's hazel eyes widened, it was the fact, well he was set up. It hadn't even been a day and Lovino was already in, what seemed to be a relationship and a false one at that. Gilbert ruffeled his hair, grinning at Antonio as the Spanish male blushed, deeply. Now it really was an awkward situation. The bell rung, saving Lovino from anymore confrontation between his 'peers'.

The Italian traveled down the hall, his stomach in knots. He'd promise his brother he wouldn't start the school year with a bad attitude and even though he didn't give a damn about his bother's opinion, he still did love Feliciano. Lovino stopped in front of his locker, quickly and eagarly putting in his combination. As he opened it, he soon pulled out all his supplies. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He spun around and looked up at Antonio, when did this guy take a hint. "Look, I'm sorry for my amigo's behavior. He's special..." Antonio apoligized, he felt really awkward talking to the boy like this. He was usually winging the conversation with ease. But now, something about 'Romano' that got to him. Maybe it was his face, he knew it was cute, fucking adorable. That was the reason. Yes, indeed.

Lovino scratched the back of his head. Not exactly knowing how to respond to Antonio's comment. "Well, it's nothing. I don't take offense. I get teased like that all the time." That really pissed Lovino off, because it was the truth. he had gotten hit on too many times to count. Whether it was untenttionally or not.

"So, you know... I want you to go... But...uh..."

"Don't worry, I'll go..." He cut in, knowing it was hard to explain. He didn't feel like hearing the explaination. Antonio was a friend who was wrongfully brought upon and that Albino kid, whatever the hell his name is. Was just an idiot that accused him. "That's good! I'll see you later, yeah?"

Lovino smiled, nodding. He soon walked away to his next class. Already in the day he was tired. "Ciao Fratello!" Feliciano ran over, grabbing onto Lovino's hand. "You're coming this way?" Feliciano asked, smiling up at his bigger brother. "Yeah, you have Ms. Wilkinson too?" He uttered in a raspy voice, as if he were supressing any feelings.

Feliciano blinked, he could tell, but Lovino would never speak of it. "Yes, I have her class too." They both smiled at each other and continued walking in her class, Feliciano gripping his hand a little tighter. "Brother... If you feel like there's anything you need to talk about...I'm here."

The brunette blinked at him. "You know, if it's even about school."

"Yeah... I will."


End file.
